staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Wszystko jest muzyką - Rosyjski romantyzm; serial dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 4 kwietnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Fifi - Konkurs talentów odc. 1 (Fifi's Talent Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:45 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - List, odc. 30 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Edgar's Letter, ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:10 Moliki książkowe - czyli co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Marchewkowy zawrót głowy; program dla dzieci 09:40 Tam i z powrotem - Nokaut, odc. 11 (Foreign Exchange // Knockout, ep. 11); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:10 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 6; widowisko rozrywkowe 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 27; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3769 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3984); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3770 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3985); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1053; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1442 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1604; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 14 "Kaplica początku i końca" - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny 14:30 Kandydat - odc. 11; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bracia i siostry - odc. 11 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 11, Family Day); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3771 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3986); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3772 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3987); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1447 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1605; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1058; telenowela TVP; STEREO 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Prima Aprilis odc. 53 (April Smurfs Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Coronado (Coronado) - txt.str.777 84'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 21:55 Glina - odc. 13; serial kryminalny TVP 23:00 Krzyk (Scream) - txt.str.777 106'; horror kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:50 Orzeł, Seria I - odc. 1 (Ornen, ep.1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania (2004) 01:45 Orzeł, Seria I - odc. 2 (Ornen, ep.2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania (2004) 02:45 Opera Garniera (Opera Garnier); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 03:15 Był taki dzień - 4 kwietnia; felieton 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości odc. 92/249 (The Love Boat odc.. 75 (Tell Her She`s Great, Matchmaker, Times Two, The Baby Alarm); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:30 Statek miłości odc. 93/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odc. 09 (79) She Stole His Heart, Return of the Captain?s Brother, Swag and Mag); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 2/52 Łapy (Casper ep. Paws); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 150 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Święta wojna - (262) Bercia Dworniok 11:35 Szatan z siódmej klasy 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1960) 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat - Ale Jazda! Ale Meksyk!; cykl reportaży 13:55 Duże dzieci - (73); talk-show 14:45 Z kabaretowego archiwum 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 7/11 (30) Coś tu się nie zgadza (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. It Ain' t Necerssarily So); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęcia - odc. 92; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:25 U fryzjera - odc. 7 Krewniak z zagranicy; serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Tak to leciało! - (3); teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (29) 20:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (4) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - s. I odc. 4/13 (The Closer (ep. 3 SHOW YOURSELF)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:40 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 6; felieton 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Billboard; film sensacyjny 02:00 Sposób na bezsenność (Dream for an insomniac); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:30 Ryzykanci - s. 6 odc. 15/15 (SURVIVOR s. VI The Amazon ep. 615); reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 04:20 Europa da się lubić - Europa szpanuje 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 240 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 505 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 120 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 23 USA 1997 07:30 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 218 08:30 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny odc. 82 USA 1998 09:30 Stan wyjątkowy - serial akcji odc. 22 reż. Greg Beeman, Joe Napolitano, USA 1998 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 44 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1075 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show odc. 2 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 30 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 681 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 24 USA 1997 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 52 Polska 2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna 16:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 USA 2005 17:25 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 5 Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 682 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1076 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Doktor Dolittle 2 - komedia familijna reż. Steve Carr, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Kristen Wilson, Raven-Symone, Kyla Pratt USA 2001 21:45 Kasyno - dramat gangsterski reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Robert De Niro, Joe Pesci, Sharon Stone, James Woods USA 1995 22:00 Studio Lotto 01:45 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 61 02:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 950 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Damą być - reality show odc. 5 ost. 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokmentalny Polska 2008 13:05 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokmentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 148/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokmentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokmentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino Batman: Początek - film sensacyjny reż. Christopher Nolan, wyk. Christian Bale, Michael Caine, Liam Neeson, Katie Holmes USA 2005 23:00 Statek widmo - horror reż. Steve Beck, wyk. Julianna Margulies, Karl Urban, Gabriel Byrne, Desmond Harrington Australia/ USA 2002 00:55 Na ścieżce zbrodni - thriller reż. Darrell Roodt, wyk. Lauren Holly, Robert Patrick, Barry Shabaka Henley, Chris Hoffman Niemcy/ RPA 2002 02:40 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:40 Telesklep 04:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:09 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:09 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 04.04.2008 -; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kuźnia talentów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:07 Jak podbić Warszawę - M. Witkowski ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:28 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Studio reportażu - MUZYKA ZABRZMI W KĄTACH; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - 04.04.2008 -; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Półkowniki - Portret znajomego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Półkowniki - Happy End; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:43 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:07 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Serwis info; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda; STEREO 01:51 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:03 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 06:15 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 114 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:55 mała Czarna - talk show 11:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12:55 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:30 Sidła miłości - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 16:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 115 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Trampolina - reality show odc. 10 20:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2006 22:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2006 23:00 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 23:35 Naked Players - film erotyczny reż. Steve Fox, wyk. Mark Weiler, Syren, Angela Davies, Daniel Anderson USA 2006 01:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:10 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:05 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 03:30 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:45 Lenny Kravitz - Universal Love Tour - koncert 05:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:50 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 34/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 06:45 Telesklep 07:45 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 08:45 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 16/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 09:40 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 57 USA 1994 10:45 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 11:40 Telesklep 13:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 20/32 Niemcy 1996 14:05 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 17/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 USA 199 16:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 16/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 17:00 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 58 USA 1994 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 21/32 Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 6/24 USA 1994 19:35 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 17/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:05 Strefa mroku - horror reż. John Landis/Steven Spielberg/Joe Dante/George Miller, wyk. Albert Brooks, Vic Morrow, Doug McGrath, Charles Hallahan USA 1983 22:15 Sekret - dramat obyczajowy reż. Adam Brooks, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Jordana Brewster, Christopher Eccleston, Blythe Danner USA 2001 00:10 Nocna straż 3 - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew Stevens, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Shannon Tweed, Tracy Tweed, Daniel McVicar USA 1993 02:05 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Puls 06:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 07:00 Puls o poranku 09:00 Puls Kultury 10:00 Pielgrzymka Benedykta XVI do USA odc. 9 10:30 Żebro Adama 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda odc. 10 12:00 Władca zwierząt odc. 17 13:00 Mniejszy szuka dużego 15:00 Koronka 15:30 W domu z Jamiem odc. 10 16:00 Hacjenda La Tormenta odc. 109 17:00 Po prostu miłość! odc. 109 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda odc. 11 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda odc. 12 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls Raport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty! 22:00 Puls Raport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda odc. 11 23:35 Mniejszy szuka dużego 01:30 Puls Kultury 02:00 Puls Raport 02:30 Koronka 03:00 Żebro Adama 03:30 Puls Kultury 04:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kuchcikowa pierogarnia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Kultura nie zna granic - Oczami artysty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Tajemnice lasu - Na polowanie..; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Szczęście na chybił trafił; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1054; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1436; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Bajki z Międzygórza na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Chłopcy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski, Ignacy Machowski, Zofia Mrozowska, Maja Komorowska, Zofia Małynicz, Barbara Ludwiżanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Lekcja angielskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Światło; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Patrząc na ikony; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Magazyn przechodnia - Czy życie to hazard; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Duże dzieci - (67); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kuchcikowa pierogarnia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kultura nie zna granic - Oczami artysty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Bajki z Międzygórza na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Plebania - odc. 1054; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 3 - Wycieczka do żabiego zameczku (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1436; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 318 Odłamek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (31); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovane vlaki) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1966); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Vaclav Neckar, Josef Somr, Vlastimil Brodsky, Vladimir Valenta, Alois Vachek, Ferdinand Kruta, Jitka Bendova, Jitka Zelenohorska, Libuse Havelkova, Kveta Fialova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Opowieści o kolorach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Międzygórskie bajki na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1054; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 3 - Wycieczka do żabiego zameczku (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1436; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 318 Odłamek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (31); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovane vlaki) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1966); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Vaclav Neckar, Josef Somr, Vlastimil Brodsky, Vladimir Valenta, Alois Vachek, Ferdinand Kruta, Jitka Bendova, Jitka Zelenohorska, Libuse Havelkova, Kveta Fialova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Kultura nie zna granic - Oczami artysty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 06:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ptaki w ciężarówce - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:00 Superjazda: Kryptonim Daisy - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 12:00 Supermaszyny: Myśliwce - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:00 poTURBOwani - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Lotnisko O'Hara - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ptaki w ciężarówce - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:00 Okrutni ludzie: Siła zazdrości - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Wojownicy z miejskich ulic - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Premiera Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Filipiny - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Superjazda: Samochody gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Powiększone miniatury - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Okrutni ludzie: Siła zazdrości - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Wojownicy z miejskich ulic - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey - serial dokumentalny HBO 06:00 Zaina z gór Atlas - film przygodowy reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Aziza Nadir, Sami Bouajila, Michel Favory, Simon Abkarian Francja/Niemcy 2005 07:40 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Craig Clyde, wyk. Alana Austin, Kasey Clyde, Heather Burton, Patricia Billum USA 2003 09:05 Elsa i Fred - komediodramat reż. Marcos Carnevale, wyk. Manuel Alexandre, China Zorrilla, Blanca Portillo, José Ángel Egido Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 10:55 Niespokojny - film fantasy reż. Cho Dong-Ho, Dong-oh Cho, Dong-oh Jo, wyk. Jun-ho Heo, Woo-sung Jung, Kwang-il Kim, Tae-hee Kim Korea Południowa 2006 12:40 Niedokończone życie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lasse Hallstrom, wyk. Robert Redford, Jennifer Lopez, Morgan Freeman, Josh Lucas USA/Niemcy 2005 14:25 Biała hrabina - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Ivory, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Natasha Richardson, Vanessa Redgrave, Lynn Redgrave Wlk. Brytania/USA/Niemcy/Chiny 2005 16:40 Straszny dom - film animowany reż. Gil Kenan, wyk. USA 2006 18:10 Premiera Szalone lato - komedia reż. Savage Steve Holland, wyk. John Cusack, Demi Moore, Curtis Armstrong, William Hickey USA 1986 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 202 20:40 Rewolta - dramat polityczny reż. Robert Edwards, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Donald Sutherland, Lara Flynn Boyle, Tom Hollander Wlk. Brytania/USA 2006 22:30 Premiera Rasa - horror reż. Nicholas Mastandrea, wyk. Michelle Rodriguez, Oliver Hudson, Taryn Manning, Eric Lively Niemcy/USA/RPA 2006 00:00 E=mc2 - komedia reż. Olaf Lubaszenko, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Renata Dancewicz Polska 2002 01:35 Mechanik: Czas zemsty - dramat sensacyjny reż. Dolph Lundgren, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Ben Cross, Ivan Petrushinov, Olivia Lee USA/Niemcy 2005 03:10 Quo vadis - dramat historyczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Paweł Deląg, Bogusław Linda, Jerzy Trela, Magdalena Mielcarz Polska 2001 Hallmark Channel 6:00 Arka Noego (2-ost.) 8:00 Morscy 10:00 Córki McLeoda: Chwycić byka za rogi (11) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Skoro nie ma nic lepszego (12) 12:00 Przecież nikt się ze mną nie założy 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Skoro nie ma nic lepszego (12) 15:00 Morscy 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Kłopoty z Harrym Ryanem (13) 18:00 Cudze serce 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć w przebraniu (5) 22:00 H2O (1/2) 0:00 Producenci potworów 2:00 Przecież nikt się ze mną nie założy 4:00 Arka Noego (2-ost.) Ale Kino! 8:00 Kina samochodowe - wspomnienia 9:10 Szerokiej drogi, kochanie 10:55 Duchy 12:25 ostatni seans: Poirot: Zło, które żyje pod słońcem 14:15 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Gliniarze 14:45 Partita na instrument drewniany 16:15 Baraka 18:00 Rzeka 20:00 Wiatr 22:15 Ślepy tor 0:15 Intacto 2:05 Hamlet 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pingwin 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Osierocone misie koala 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Powrót na wolność 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Trójnożny Achilles 10:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie "When I Find the Ocean" 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Curse of the Templars" 11:00 Dorastanie foki 12:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Czerwony diabeł 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Tajna broń 13:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Pancerz 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (6) 15:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (15) 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (32) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (19) 18:00 Lwy znad rzeki Krokodylowej 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 19:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 20:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Niedźwiedzie - szpiedzy w lesie 21:00 Dzika Afryka: Sawanny 22:00 Dzika Europa: Epoki lodowcowe 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (45) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 0:30 Zwierzęcy terapeuci (5) 1:00 Lwy znad rzeki Krokodylowej 2:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Niedźwiedzie - szpiedzy w lesie 3:00 Dzika Afryka: Sawanny 4:00 Dzika Europa: Epoki lodowcowe 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (45) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (23) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (13) 8:00 Babski oddział (13) 9:00 Szczury wodne (158) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (2) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (13) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (23) 13:00 Szczury wodne (158) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (2) 15:00 Babski oddział (13) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (14) 17:00 Szczury wodne (159) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (24) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (3) 20:00 Babski oddział (14) 21:00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (7) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (15) 23:00 Kolacja z arszenikiem 0:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (16) 1:45 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (7) 2:45 Kolacja z arszenikiem 4:20 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (11) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (59) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (59) 10:35 Doktor Who (11) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 12:25 Allo, Allo (3) 13:00 Allo, Allo (4) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (60) 17:20 Doktor Who (12) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (5) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (6) 23:00 Graham Norton 23:40 Graham Norton 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (5) 1:45 Budząc zmarłych (6) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (60) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (5) 4:35 Budząc zmarłych (6) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (10) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Kuchenne koszmary (8) 8:55 Ukryty potencjał (10) 9:20 Ukryty potencjał (11) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (10) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (10) 12:30 Ukryty potencjał (10) 13:00 Ukryty potencjał (11) 13:30 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 14:30 Kuchenne koszmary (8) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (15) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (10) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Rhodes w Indiach (7) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 19:00 10 lat mniej (10) 19:30 10 lat mniej (11) 20:00 Rhodes w Indiach (7) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 22:00 10 lat mniej (10) 22:30 10 lat mniej (11) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (10) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Rhodes w Indiach (7) 1:30 Forsa na strychu (18) 1:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 2:20 10 lat mniej (10) 2:50 10 lat mniej (11) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (15) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (10) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (15) 5:05 10 lat mniej (10) 5:30 10 lat mniej (11) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 8 (24) 8:00 Noc w muzeum 9:50 Dom bez okien 11:30 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 13:20 Miłość na zamówienie 15:00 Zakochani widzą słonie 16:45 Łapu-capu extra 17:15 Światła o zmierzchu 18:35 Cudowny świat przyrody: Ekologiczny tryb życia polatuchy (5/13) 19:10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Pieskie życie (6/22) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (25) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Wieczór w kolorze noir. Premiera: Czarna Dalia 23:05 Wieczór w kolorze noir: Kto ją zabił? 1:05 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 3:10 Chłopaki nie płaczą 4:50 Marnie Canal + Film 8:30 Neil Young - Złote serce 10:15 Boże Narodzenie 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (24) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid 14:50 Tygrys i śnieg 16:45 Grubasem być 18:15 Przyjemna śmierć 20:00 Irak w kawałkach 21:35 Dzikie plemię 23:30 Czarna Dalia 1:30 W cywilu 3:05 Idlewild 5:05 Deser: Potomek 5:25 Przyjęty Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 7:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 8:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 10:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 13:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 15:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 16:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 16:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 18:45 Nie przegap 19:00 Liga gra 19:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 22:15 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 0:15 Liga gra 0:55 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 1:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 3:30 1 na 1: Marcin Burkhardt 3:50 Silent Hill 6:00 Życie w obrazkach Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Kolor miłości 7:30 Wpływ księżyca 9:10 Lotto 10:45 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally 12:20 W blasku Hollywood: Meg Ryan 12:45 Ostatni pociąg 14:15 Aniołki Charliego 15:30 Niewykorzystany dar 16:55 Siostra Mary 18:25 Kolor miłości 20:00 Afera Thomasa Crowna 21:50 Cena sukcesu 23:30 Ostry piątek. Premiera: Mistrzowie horroru 2 (13) 0:30 Dzieci gorszego boga 2:30 Hotel Erotica (9) 4:00 Uciekający pociąg Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (737) 6:30 Areszt domowy (23) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (48) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (45) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (7) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (8) 10:00 Porządek musi być (17) 10:30 Porządek musi być (18) 11:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (4) 12:00 Druga szansa (69) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (45) 13:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (4) 14:30 Randka na czas (55) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (12) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (7) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (8) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (4) 17:30 Randka na czas (55) 18:00 Porządek musi być (17) 18:30 Porządek musi być (18) 19:00 Druga szansa (69) 20:00 Poznaj moich rodziców (1) 21:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (112) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (94) 0:00 Rozmowy o seksie: Ogórkowe igraszki (7) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (112) 2:00 E-miłość (4) 2:30 Randka na Manhattanie (4) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (94) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (112) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (45) 5:30 Modny świat (737) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Suszarki/Balonowa guma do żucia/Sztuczne ognie 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 8:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat: Jak technika zmieniła świat (1) 9:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell 10:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Suszarki/Balonowa guma do żucia/Sztuczne ognie 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 14:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat: Jak technika zmieniła świat (1) 15:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell 16:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Sztuczne oczy/Karma dla psów i kotów/Lustra 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (64) 20:00 Zrozumieć ewolucję 21:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 22:00 Supermaszyny: Myśliwce 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Kopuły 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Sztuczne oczy/Karma dla psów i kotów/Lustra 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (64) 2:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia seksu 3:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 3:50 Supermaszyny: Myśliwce 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Kopuły 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Harley (4) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (2) 7:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 8:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 11:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 12:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (2) 13:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 14:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 17:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 18:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (2) 19:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 20:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 23:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 0:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (2) 1:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 2:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 4:45 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 5:35 Wojenne opowieści: Mark Hyatt - Brygada Żydowska Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Fineasz i Ferb 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:10 Kim Kolwiek 17:30 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 17:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 17:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Brenda i pan Whiskers 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 18:50 Fineasz i Ferb 19:00 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 9:00 Magazyn olimpijski 9:30 Snooker Hall of Frame 10:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 11:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 14:15 Watts 14:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 15:45 Watts 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 18:00 Eurogole Weekend 18:30 Watts 19:00 Snooker Hall of Frame 20:00 Strongman: Zawody Super Grand Prix w Uncasville 21:00 Timbersport: Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie 21:30 Timbersport: Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie 22:00 Poker 23:00 Eurogole Weekend 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 11:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Karambol: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sluiskil 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 16:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 17:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Freeride World Tour w Szwajcarii 19:00 Eurogole Weekend 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20:15 Freestyle Football: Zawody Battle Exhibition w Paryżu 21:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 22:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 2 6:00 Wrotkowisko 7:45 Imagine: John Lennon 9:30 Cinema, cinema 9:55 Dzieciak i ja 11:25 Moonwalker 12:55 Randka z o.o. (1) 13:20 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 14:55 Wyznania panny młodej 16:20 Na psa urok 17:55 Dowód 19:35 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 21:35 Lucky Louie (5) 22:00 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang 23:40 Wojownik 1:05 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy 2:30 Billboard 4:10 Król HBO Comedy 10:00 Przed ołtarzem 11:35 Rodzinne rozgrywki 13:05 Przyjaciele z boiska 14:35 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 16:00 Rodzinne rozgrywki 17:30 Przyjaciele z boiska 19:00 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 20:30 Przed ołtarzem 22:10 Zielony zawrót głowy 23:40 Domowe spumoni 1:05 Chłopiec na posyłki 2:50 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 6:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Wypowiedź: Jerzy Eisler 6:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Między wrześniem a majem 7:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Dokumenty walki 9:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 9:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 13B/72 9:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 14A/78 9:55 Rodzina do kina 10:00 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Ucieczka (3/4) 10:50 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Smain (4-ost.) 11:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski 11:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Wypowiedź: Allan Starski 12:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Baryton 13:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii 13:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 13:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Ptaki, ptakom... 15:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Harcerze śląscy 15:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Za barykadą 16:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Bojowe szkoły 16:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Roman i Magda 17:50 Seans. Dyrektorzy 17:55 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Dyrektorzy: Pełniący obowiązki (5) 19:00 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Fabryka 19:20 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Kto chce mówić towarzysze? 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 14B/81 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 14/83 20:05 Seans na dwa głosy 20:10 Seans na dwa głosy: Wypowiedź: Janusz Dymek, Ryszard Bugajski 20:30 Seans na dwa głosy: Kobieta i kobieta 22:10 Młode kadry - Debiutanci 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 14B/81 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 14/83 23:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski 23:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Wypowiedź: Allan Starski 23:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Baryton 1:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Profesor 1:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 1:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 2:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Ptaki, ptakom... 3:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Harcerze śląscy 3:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Za barykadą 4:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Bojowe szkoły 4:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Sergiusz Prokofiew: 'Wojna i pokój' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Sergiusz Prokofiew: 'Kopciuszek' 19:10 Flecistka Sandrine Tilly i pianistka Anne Le Bozec na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 20:10 Claude Debussy: Sonata d-moll na wiolonczelę i fortepian 20:30 Sir Neville Marriner dyryguje Italian Swiss Orchestra 21:50 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Symfonia koncertująca Es-dur KV 364 22:30 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenda D-dur KV 203 i Marsz na orkiestrę D-dur KV 237 23:20 Franz Schubert: Kwartet smyczkowy a-moll D 804 0:00 Około północy: Ahmad Jamal na żywo z Festiwalu Jazzowego w Grenoble, 2008 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: John Lee Hooker 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2005! Marc Ribot i 'Spiritual Unity' 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (35) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (9) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (24) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (39) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (8) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (34) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (6) 8:00 Noddy (28) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (9) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (17) 8:30 Pingu (4) 8:40 SamSam (3) 8:50 Rumcajs (50) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (94) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (10) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (19) 9:45 Bracia koala (69) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (59) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (29) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (17) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (17) 11:00 Noddy (27) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (8) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (16) 11:30 Pingu (3) 11:40 SamSam (2) 11:50 Rumcajs (49) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (10) 12:25 Pingu (2) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (8) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (11) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (19) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (26) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (21) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (34) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (8) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (23) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (38) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (7) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (33) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (5) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (93) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (9) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (18) 16:45 Bracia koala (68) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (58) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (28) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (16) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (16) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (11) 18:25 Pingu (3) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (12) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (20) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (27) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (22) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Droga do sławy 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 Raperski dom Runa 14:30 Pimp My Ride 15:00 Penetratorzy 16:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV prezentuje 19:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 21:30 Miłość jest ślepa 22:00 Jackass 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Zakład 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 Pokój 401 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie 7:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 8:00 Czysta nauka: Ostrzec przed tsunami 9:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 10:00 W potrzasku: Dramat w Andach 11:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 12:00 Najświętsze miejsca Jerozolimy 13:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 14:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 15:00 W potrzasku: Dramat w Andach 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle do bazy! 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Ostatnie krokodyle Moreleta 17:00 Za kulisami: Prędkość 18:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu 19:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia 21:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 22:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 23:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg 0:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 1:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia 3:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 4:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 5:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg Planete 6:45 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Olbrzymy (2/3) 7:45 Indie dla koneserów: Nieprzystępny raj (1/6) 8:15 Swobodne przestworza - lotnictwo bez silników (2/3) 9:10 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Tabarka (4/13) 9:40 Azja - raj na ziemi: Radżasthan (7/8) 10:10 Notatki z wyprawy: O czym marzą Moai (4/5) 11:05 Niezły kanał (5) 11:15 Leksykon ciąży (13/15) 11:45 Skrzydlata potęga: F/A-18. Szkolenie na lotniskowcu (5/10) 12:35 Skrzydlata potęga: Latająca cysterna KC-135 (6/10) 13:30 Sułtan, czyli władca 15:10 Franciszek Ksawery - misjonarz i święty 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Zmarłych w Meksyku (11/13) 16:45 Leksykon ciąży (3/15) 17:10 Gorzka prawda o aspirynie 18:05 Rozszyfrować dysleksję 18:55 Benedykt XVI - mój Watykan 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Punk Bogiem silny (6-ost.) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Mali (4/25) 20:45 Interpol: Historia pełna niedomówień (1/2) 21:45 Interpol: Po wojnie (2-ost.) 22:40 Murderball. Gra o życie 0:15 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (2/3) 1:15 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (3-ost.) 2:20 Leksykon ciąży (8/15) 2:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Phuket (2/8) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Pikunio (31) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (669) 8:45 Samo życie (1042) 9:15 Happy Hour 10:15 Na zawsze razem 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Bliźniak Kidlera (100) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ta okropna niedziela (130) 14:05 mała Czarna 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Co za dużo, to niezdrowo (12) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Oszukany (22) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Pierwszy kontakt (32) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (670) 21:30 Samo życie (1043) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Sieć pająka (31) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Wata Mariana (131) 23:35 Rodzina zastępcza: Krótki wyjazd (134) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Lokale do wynajęcia (101) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1043) 1:30 Graczykowie: Pierwszy kontakt (32) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (670) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Wata Mariana (131) 4:35 Daleko od noszy: Lokale do wynajęcia (101) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Sieć pająka (31) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 9:10 K.O. TV Classics 10:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 12:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Polski 13:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Polski 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Polski 15:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Polski 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Polski 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 23:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Polski 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 9:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 10:40 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 12:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 13:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 14:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 15:00 Portugol 15:40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 17:50 K.O. TV Classics 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 21:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 3:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:30 Mildred Pierce 8:20 Parada wielkanocna 10:00 Droga do zbrodni 11:20 Podróż 13:25 Kosmiczni piraci 15:00 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 17:30 Jedź, kowboju 19:00 Maska szkarłatnego moru 20:30 Sala kinowa - the director's special 21:00 Terminator 22:50 Krwawy Mesjasz 0:30 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 1:00 Terminator 3:00 Maska szkarłatnego moru 4:30 Podróż Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (19/52) 6:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (20/52) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (117/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Conan (17/22) 11:10 Zmagania z aligatorami 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (99/178) 13:50 Stellina (118/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (20/48) 16:10 Werdykt 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (100/178) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (21/48) 19:00 Conan (18/22) 20:00 Złodziejska zemsta 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (37/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Dr Chichot 1:10 Powiedz mi, co lubisz (1/2) 2:40 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Obóz generała Shermmana (24) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky Suavo (40) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wielkie żarcie (14) 7:00 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (1) 7:25 Friday Wear: Dekoratorki (9) 7:30 Aparatka: Wegetarianizm (5) 7:55 Klub Winx 3: Kryształowy labirynt (22) 8:20 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 8:45 Zakręceni gliniarze: Walka o sajgonki (30) 9:10 Planeta rocka: Tom Jones (35) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Skidbladnir (5) 10:00 6 w pracy 5 (13) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (14) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (54) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Samotność króla (3) 12:00 Brejk 12:15 Karol do kwadratu 2 (17) 12:40 Świat Raven: Ostatni taniec (34) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jak wyglądać na osiemnastolatkę (3) 13:30 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (2) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pod prąd (46) 14:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dołek (6) 14:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Dziewiczy rejs (6) 15:10 Histeria: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano (25) 15:35 Pinky i Mózg: Pałac Mózga (41) 16:00 Aparatka: Przemiana (6) 16:25 Ruby Gloom: Dzień złego zająca (11) 16:50 Świat Raven: Wizja specjalna (35) 17:15 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (2) 17:40 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mistrz deski (15) 17:50 Friday Wear: Teleoknet (10) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (1) 18:25 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (5) 18:50 Klub Winx 3: Pojedynek czarodziei (23) 19:15 Wielka płyta 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Rzucić chłopaka (4) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Melanie C (36) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Teatr (47) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (5) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News 22:45 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air: Legend: Hand of God 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (4) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: The Club 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Singapur 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Namibia 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 150th Terrace 9:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Singapur 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Namibia 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 150th Terrace 15:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Singapur 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Namibia 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 150th Terrace 21:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 21:55 Domy marzeń (1) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (5) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Malezja 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Hongkong 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Australia 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (13) TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Piaskiem po oczach 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Multikino 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:32 Szkło kontaktowe 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Szkoła randkowania 8:10 Tori & Dean (5) 8:40 SOS Uroda 9:10 Mamo, to ja 9:40 Ślubne pogotowie 10:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 66 niezapomnianych skandali 12:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 12:30 Lekcja stylu 13:00 Babska jazda 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 14:00 Mamo, to ja 14:30 O tym się mówi 14:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (5/13) 15:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (5) 16:30 Mój dom mnie zabija 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Falandyszowie 18:00 Lekcja stylu 18:30 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat 19:00 Jak dobrze być: Madonna 19:30 SOS Uroda 20:00 Duma i uprzedzenie (4/6) 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Babska jazda (5) 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali 22:55 Tori & Dean (6) 23:25 Kate - narzeczona księcia 0:25 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie (5) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Nicolas Cage 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 9:00 Grand Prix na torze 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jak to ruszyć? 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 Motorwizja 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Mechanik 13:00 Polak potrafi 13:30 Historie motocyklowe 14:30 Monster Jam 15:00 Jak to ruszyć? 15:30 Jazda polska 16:00 Motorwizja 16:30 Poza kontrolą 17:00 Operacja Tuning 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Historie motocyklowe 18:45 Szkoła Auto 19:00 Gadżet Lab 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motoszoł 22:15 Polak potrafi 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Monster Jam 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Yesterday 10:40 Strefa sztuki: Ryszard Stanisławski. Muzeum otwarte 11:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Film o sztuce… (biurowej) 11:55 Reżyserzy: Ze snu sen - Wojciech Jerzy Has 12:40 Jarocin po latach: Maleńczuk i Homo Twist 13:00 Rozmowy istotne: Oskarus Korsunovas 13:30 Szelmostwa Skapena 15:20 Studio Kultura: "Zazie w metrze" 15:30 Kino jest sztuką: Zazie w metrze 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina (1) 18:05 Charlie nad morzem 18:15 Na weekend 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego 19:00 Najważniejszy dzień życia: Karuzela 19:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Pan Tadeusz. Księga 1 20:10 "Szalom na Szerokiej" 2006 - The Strauss/Warschauer Duo & Khupe 20:30 Przygodna znajomość 22:00 Przewodnik 22:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego 22:40 Boża podszewka 2 (16-ost.) 23:35 Studio TVP Kultura: Foo Fighters "Skin and Bones" 23:45 Foo Fighters "Skin and Bones" 0:45 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Opętanie 3:10 Na weekend 3:25 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego 3:55 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Fristajlo 19:20 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Specjalista 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (258) 8:30 Światło na twojej twarzy 10:05 Rok przebudzenia 12:00 Śledź mnie! 13:40 Słońce także nocą 15:40 Czarodziejska miłość 17:30 Strażnik 20:00 Obfitość 22:10 Taniec z nieznajomym 0:00 Niezwykłe namiętności: Śmiertelne przeznaczenie (7-ost.) 1:40 Nienawiść 3:15 Strażnik AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2000 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:00 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 7 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:30 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Chmura - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gregor Schnitzler, wyk. Paula Kalenberg, Franz Dinda, Hans-Laurin Beyerling, Carina N. Wiese USA 2005 07:40 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon USA 1981 09:35 Nazywam się Elisabeth - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Améris, wyk. Alba Gaia Kraghede Bellugi, Stéphane Freiss, Maria de Medeiros, Yolande Moreau Francja 2006 11:05 Matka - komediodramat reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Rob Morrow, Lisa Kudrow USA 1996 12:50 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 14:30 Wpływ księżyca - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Cher, Nicolas Cage, Danny Aiello, Olympia Dukakis USA 1987 16:10 Słoneczni chłopcy - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Walter Matthau, George Burns, Richard Benjamin, Lee Meredith USA 1975 18:00 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon USA 1981 20:00 4400 4 - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 20:45 Holenderski ojciec chrzestny - film kryminalny reż. Gerrard Verhage, wyk. Peter Paul Muller, Chantal Janzen, Frank Lammers, Marcel Musters Holandia 2004 22:40 Ruby - dramat polityczny reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Frank Orsatti, David Duchovny USA/ Japonia 1992 00:30 Pluton - dramat wojenny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Tom Berenger, Willem Dafoe, Charlie Sheen, Forest Whitaker USA 1986 02:30 Syn ducha - thriller reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Laura Harring, John Hannah, Pete Postlethwaite, Mosa Kaiser Włochy/RPA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2006 04:10 Powódź - film sensacyjny reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Christian Slater, Randy Quaid, Minnie Driver USA 1998 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 121 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 207 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 208 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 421 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 422 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 505 USA 1988 08:45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 624 USA 1999 09:35 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 101 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 10:00 Alex - serial odc. 106 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:25 Alex - serial odc. 107 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:50 Alex - serial odc. 108 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 209 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 210 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 518 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 519 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 323 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 324 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 413 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 414 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 102 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 103 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 122 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 211 USA 2001 16:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 212 USA 2001 17:10 Cybill - serial odc. 102 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 410 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 411 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 425 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 426 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 520 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 521 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 211 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 212 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 213 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 612 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 613 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:15 Rwanie - serial odc. 109 Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:40 Rwanie - serial odc. 110 Wlk. Brytania 2006 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 00:35 Popcorn - komedia reż. Darren Fisher, wyk. Laura Aikman, Sophie Anderton, Jodi Albert, Colette Brown, Chike Chan, Luke de Woolfson, Andrew Dunn, Charlotte Bellis Ferreira, Oliver Ford, Gemma Gregory, Ophelia Lovibond, Kate Maberly, Jack Ryder, Wlk. Brytania 2007 02:10 Daily Show - program satyryczny 02:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 211 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 520 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 521 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 505 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 102 i 103 USA 1999 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 16 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 21, Klejnoty rodzinne USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Burzliwe wesele reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 23, Sekrety i kłamstwa (2) reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 23, Inna strona życia Cz. 2 USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 17 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 22, Wielkie bum! USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Miodowy miesiąc reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 24, Test USA 2005 16:20 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Stary człowiek i morze USA 1998 17:40 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Dobroczynny Will USA 1998 18:10 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Rodzina a romans Francja 2006 19:10 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Ja i mój cień reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Zakładnicy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Addison odkrywa jak radzić sobie samemu reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Dzień Niepodległości USA 2007 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Kołyska USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 23, Wierny na zawsze USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 17 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 21, Zaufana osoba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 35, Scarlett Johansson Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 129 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 62 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 90 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 62 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 90 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 62 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 129 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Anita - serial odc. 7 reż. Ricardo Waddington, Alexandre Avancini, Brazylia 2001 23:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 62 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 90 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 128 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 129 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 90 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 06:50 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 16:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 5 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 00:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 5 02:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 04:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 5 05:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 08:10 Julie gotuje: Tuńczyk w sosie na czerwonym winie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: George ma wolne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 09:15 Na słodko 3: Owoce jagodowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 09:40 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 14 10:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 10:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Wołowina po birmańsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 11:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:45 Martha 2: Vanessa Marcil i Ana Gasteyer - talk-show odc. 64 14:30 Julie gotuje: Tuńczyk w sosie na czerwonym winie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak Teriyaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 61 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Paella doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 15 16:20 Na słodko 3: Creme fraiche - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 16:45 Julie gotuje: Tuńczyk w sosie na czerwonym winie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Manchester, Lancashire - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 74 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Piknik w parku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 15 19:00 Julie gotuje: Tuńczyk w sosie na czerwonym winie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 19:05 Martha 2: Mario Cantone - talk-show odc. 65 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Decydujące starcie - serial dokumentalny odc. 4-ost. 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 31 21:50 Figle: Vincent Schiavelli: Placek migdałowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 22:00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 4 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie na polu golfowym - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 23:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 23:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 15 23:40 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Przyprawy Karaibów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 00:10 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 00:40 Mondovino: Via Appia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 01:40 Para w kuchni 2: Jak nas uwieść - porady dla mężczyzn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:10 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 02:40 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Mitch Tonks - magazyn kulinarny odc. 73 03:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 03:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 03:55 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 04:25 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak Teriyaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 61 04:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały obiad z łososiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku